Educación sexual
by Cris Snape
Summary: Ronald Weasley quiere saber de dónde vienen los niños y decide preguntarle a su mamá. Lástima que Molly no esté preparada para atravesar ese momento pese a haberlo vivido en cuatro ocasiones anteriores. Historia escrita para el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parodia si te atreves"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Está será mi segunda participación en dicho reto y para la ocasión __**Camille Weasley **__me pidió que escribiera lo siguiente: "Ron pregunta a sus padres de dónde vienen los niños. Molly le suelta tal cuento que después el pobre Ron sale al jardín decidido a plantarse un bebé en el ombligo". Con dicha premisa me voy a poner manos a la obra. A ver en qué queda la cosa._

* * *

No pretendo ser pesado, pero soy Enrique y he vuelto a la carga. Ya me habréis leído en una ocasión anterior, relatando los acontecimientos que convirtieron a un pobre osito de peluche en víctima de terribles abusos. La cuestión es que mi no siempre demasiado querida Cris Snape ha pasado mucho tiempo buscando el tono adecuado para narrar esta nueva historia, pero ha borrado mil veces sus avances y ya no sabe qué hacer. Está tan desesperada que ha recurrido a mí, su Gran Muso, ése al que todos los fickers deberíais adorar porque, bueno, soy yo. Ciertamente preferiría estar en la playa rascándome la barriga, mirando a las chicas que hacen top-less, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo pescaíto frito pero, ¿qué clase de muso sería yo si dejara a mi autora en la estacada cuando más me necesita? Quizá en el futuro me cobre el favor con creces, pero ahora mismo tengo una misión que llevar a cabo y estoy dispuesto a cumplirla de la mejor manera posible.

Para empezar con buen pie, ubiquémonos:

_**La Madriguera. Afueras de Ottery . 21 de marzo de 1986. 11:07 a.m.**_

Antes de entrar en materia, reconozco que he googleado dicha dirección y no he encontrado gran cosa. Supongo que los Weasley se tomaron la molestia de poner hechizos protectores y demás mierdas que podrían llevarme a tener que describir como es la casa de este grupo de pelirrojos, pero como algún alma caritativa ha tenido la amabilidad de hacer películas sobre esta gente, basta con que os pongáis una de ellas para saber cómo es La Madriguera. Bueno, la primera peli no vale porque la casa en cuestión no aparece, y en la quinta o la sexta, no me acuerdo bien, la queman de mala manera y pasándose por el forro de los cataplines el relato de los libros, pero da igual. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, lo fácil es mirar directamente fotos de la casa en Internet. Os dejo un tiempo para que busquéis.

¿Ya lo habéis encontrado? Bien, me alegro. Como veis, es un sitio con una arquitectura peculiar y en su interior habita una familia numerosa de pelirrojos revoltosos. Creo que a los progenitores se les ha olvidado pedir ayudas sociales al Ministerio de Magia porque realmente necesitan apoyo para salir adelante. ¿No os parece? Y es que los Weasley tienen problemas para llegar a fin de mes. No importa cuánto trabaje Arthur o cuántos huevos pongan las gallinas de Molly. Alimentar a siete niños pequeños es complicado, especialmente si Fred y George andan por allí, rompiendo cosas todo el rato. Pienso en ellos y recuerdo otras situaciones que… ¡Tracatá!

En fin. La cuestión es que esta mañana Molly ha madrugado como siempre y se ha dedicado a sus quehaceres de ama de casa, que son muchos y absorben casi todo su tiempo. Una sangrepura como Narcissa Malfoy podría reírse de ella porque no se hace la manicura, ni se peina, ni usa joyas o ropa elegante, pero es que una sangrepura como esa tiparraca no sabe lo que es ganarse el pan con el sudor de su frente. ¡Claro, como ha cazado a su hombre! Yo, Enrique el Muso, como narrador de la historia, podría indignarme ante la caradura de esa señora ricachona y bribona a la que no le gusta ni un pelo trabajar, pero como no estoy aquí para juzgar nada de eso, seguiré adelante e iré al meollo de la cuestión procurando no ser muy pesado.

Molly Weasley, desdichada ama de casa que pasa por apreturas económicas y de otro tipo porque, pese a todo, la mujer está bien entrada en carnes, se levanta temprano para limpiar, cocinar, quitar malas hierbas del jardín, arreglar gallineros, coser, ejercer de economista y, ante todo, ocuparse de su numerosa prole. ¡Siete hijos! ¡Joder! Ya podría haber aprendido un poco lo que es la planificación familiar, aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé si los magos saben siquiera lo que son los métodos anticonceptivos. Y como no tienen televisión y las noches deben ser aburridas, en algo tienen que entretenerse. ¿No os parece?

Pero no pienso divagar sobre los hábitos sexuales del matrimonio Weasley y me voy a centrar en sus hijos. Bill, el mayor, luce una larga melena y parece una estrella de rock aunque todavía sea un crío. Charlie es fuerte como un roble y oculta una docena de dragones en miniatura en su armario. Percy es el único que no suele dar mucha guerra, aunque bien que llora cuando le quitan sus libros. Fred y George son dos terremotos andantes que siempre van juntos con catastróficas consecuencias. Ginny es la princesita que siempre se sale con la suya. Y Ron. ¿Quién piensa en Ron?

No digo yo que sus padres lo ignoren, pero si debo ser objetivo y hablar sobre las emociones del chiquillo, he de decir que se siente un poco desplazado. Tampoco es como si fuera algo extraño porque Molly debe repartir su escaso tiempo entre todos, pero exagerar sí que exagera bastante. Ron, a sus cinco años de edad, aún no sabe qué hacer con su vida ni ha descubierto sus talentos innatos y, aunque a mí me gustaría darle un par de consejos relacionados con el alcohol, los puros habanos y las mujeres, mejor le dejo crecer un poco. Además, bastante tendrá el pobre cuando vaya a Hogwarts y tenga que compartir su lecho con Scabbers.

Scabbers.

¡Oh, no! ¡EL HORROR!

Scabbers ya está aquí. No había pensando en ello, pero a estas alturas de la historia Percy Weasley ya ha dado con la rata asquerosa y la ha llevado a casa y vete a saber las cosas sucias que hace el bicho con los muñecos de felpa que habitan tan tranquilos en La Madriguera.

¡Tracatá!

Supongo que mientras no la vea podré olvidarme de su existencia. Ser monstruoso y cabrón. ¿Cómo puede existir una criatura tan traicionera y que se salga con la suya durante tanto tiempo? Casi me dan ganas de materializarme delante de Molly para contarle la verdad, pero no puedo hacerlo porque eso supondría una sanción por parte del Sindicato de Musos y Musas Narradores y es muy posible que Cris Snape terminara despidiéndome. Así pues, prosigo con mi obligación.

Molly Weasley ya ha empezado a tejer los jerséis navideños y vigila las agujas encantadas al tiempo que se asegura de que la comida no se le quema. Los niños, que ya han hecho sus deberes veraniegos diarios y obligatorios, están haciendo el bestia en el jardín. Todos menos Percy, que seguramente ande leyendo algo, y Ron que se acaba de plantar frente a su madre y la mira con suma seriedad.

— Mamá. ¿De dónde vienen los niños?

No os penséis que el pequeñajo se ha decidido a hacer dicha pregunta así, por las buenas. Sabe que una de las compañeras de trabajo de su padre ha tenido un hijo y se ha pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto porque realmente el pobre no sabe nada de casi nada. Creo que hace muy bien en preguntar y me gustaría decirle aquello de que papá pone una semillita en mamá y la empuja con la punta del miembro viril, pero es a la señora Weasley a la que le corresponde el honor de resolver las dudas de su penúltimo vástago. Para desgracia de Ron, está tan ocupada que no le ha hecho mucho caso.

— ¿Cómo dices, cielín?

— Digo que de dónde vienen los niños.

Molly se queda paralizada. La pregunta más temida por las madres acaba de tener lugar. Y da igual que haya pasado por eso cuatro veces antes, sigue siendo igual de horrible y no sabe qué contestar. A Bill le habló de la cigüeña y el crío se pasó meses intentando cazar una. A Charlie le dijo que venían de París y a punto estuvo de colarse en un traslador internacional para ir en busca de un hermanito nuevo. Percy le pidió que le recomendara un buen libro y se aprendió de memoria cómo eran los sistemas reproductivos femenino y masculino. Con los gemelos hizo un batiburrillo que no salió nada bien y ahora le toca a Ron. ¿Qué decirle a su niño?

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu padre?

Como veis, pretende darle largas a la criatura.

— Papá está trabajando y tardará mucho en venir y yo quiero saberlo ahora.

— No puedes ser tan impaciente, Ronald Weasley.

— ¡Porfi!

Sois libres de pensar que Molly es una cobarde. Mucho Gryffindor y tal y miradla ahora. Si tuviera gónadas masculinas, diría que las tiene por corbata. Supongo que se da cuenta de que no tiene escapatoria, así que se sienta y hace que Ron se acomode sobre sus rodillas. Me pregunto qué se va a inventar. Será bonito escucharlo.

— Verás, Ron. Cuando un papá y una mamá están casados y se quieren mucho, a veces pueden decidir que quieren tener un bebé.

— ¿Sólo lo deciden cuando están casados y se quieren mucho?

— Por supuesto que sí. Las relaciones extramatrimoniales son un pecado horrible y todos los que tienen bebés sin estar casados pueden terminar en el infierno.

— ¿En serio?

Me habéis visto bien, lectores y lectoras. Tengo los ojos en blanco y me asalta una duda. Después de leer esto, ¿creéis que Molly es miembro de alguna iglesia anticuada? Porque ese discursito me huele a rancio, no sé a vosotros.

— Totalmente. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ron asiente. Pobre niño.

— ¿Y qué pasa cuando deciden tener un niño?

— Verás, cariño. Los papás y las mamás tienen unas semillas que, cuando se juntan y se siembran, dan niños.

— ¿Cómo si fueran tomates?

— Eso es. Papá coge su semilla, mamá la suya y las siembran juntas.

— ¿Y dónde las siembran?

— Pues en el ombligo de mamá. ¿Dónde va a ser?

— ¡Claro! —Ron se pone en pie de un salto—. ¡Por eso los bebés salen de las barrigas de las mamás!

— Eso es. Por eso.

— ¡Qué guay!

Si no comento nada es porque me encuentro bastante patidifuso. Menuda clase de educación sexual magistral acaba de darle esta señora al chavalín. A mí tendría que dejármelo, que se iba a enterar bien de todo. ¡Joder! Es que es peor que lo del milagro de P. Pinto, antigua película de cine española en la que el actor llamado Bermúdez tenía una idea muy equivocada de cómo se hacen los bebés. ¡En fin! Veamos qué hace Ron ahora que sabe la supuesta verdad. Pobre crío, en serio.

— ¡Qué guay, qué guay!

El niño en cuestión está dando saltos de entusiasmo y su madre supone que ya está todo aclarado y decide volver a sus cosas. No se da cuenta de que Ron se acerca a uno de sus mandiles y rebusca algo en su bolsillo y después se acerca a una de las túnicas sucias de su padre y también rebusca allí. ¡Uhm! No sé si vosotros estaréis intrigados, pero yo sí. Por eso no pienso quitarle ojo, que el asunto pinta interesante.

Mientras seguimos a Ronald Weasley por la casa, rumbo al jardín, me pregunto si vosotros os acordáis del momento en que les hicisteis esa pregunta nefasta a vuestros padres. Porque los críos pueden ser una ricura a veces, aunque también se ponen pesados e impertinentes y son capaces de incomodar al más pintado. A mí nunca me han preguntado nada así, Dios no lo quiera, pero tengo claro que llegado el momento diría la verdad y nada más que la verdad. ¡Vamos, hombre! Si los niños de ahora saben más que los padres.

Pero bueno, Ron está en el jardín y se mantiene oculto de la vista de sus hermanos. Creo que el resto de niños Weasley andan jugando al quidditch, pero me importan un pimiento ahora mismo porque Ron se ha escondido detrás de unos arbustos, ha sacado algo del pantalón y se ha levantado la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su ombligo y…

¡Oh, joder! Creo que el pequeñajo quiere tener su propio bebé porque acaba de ponerse dos semillitas en el ombligo y un poco de tierra. ¡Vamos, que solo le falta el agua!

Pienso que sería buena idea que alguien se acerque para aclararle las ideas al chiquillo, pero no creo que eso ocurra en un plazo cercano de tiempo y yo tengo bastante con lo mío. He cumplido con mis labores de narrador y espero haberlo hecho satisfactoriamente, pero si queréis conocer el final de la historia será mejor que dejéis un review a Cris Snape preguntándole. Yo me voy al bar, que tengo el gaznate seco y necesito un whisky. O dos.

**FIN**

_¿Reviews?_

_Espero no estar abusando de Enrique. Y también espero que hayáis leído en primer lugar "Gay o no gay, esa es la cuestión" porque es allí donde presentamos oficialmente a Enrique el Muso. En cualquier caso, espero comentarios. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
